Reading to Greece
by unimportance
Summary: Just after they set off in the Argo II they find a box of books that contain... Percy's life story as a demi-god! /DISCONTINUED/
1. Coming Together

**Hey everyone! I am Unimportance. I hope you enjoy this story, and i will always do the best i can. All comment's would be greatly appreciated. Though p****referably constructive critisism or anything positive.**

**_Just after they set off in the Argo II they find a box of book that contain... Percy's life story as a demi-god!_**

**Disclamer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own the Heroes of Olympus as they belong to the briliant Rick Riordan!**

Coming together: (Arrivals)

Eight months. That's how long it had been since Percy's disappearance. That's how long Jason had been at the Greek camp. In eight months the Hephestus cabin had successfully built the Argo II. Leo had done a good job on it. With Festus' head mounted on the bowsprit.

In two days they would set off to camp Jupiter. Annabeth was already packed and waiting, desperate to see her Seaweed brain.

Two days later: Annabeth's POV

"We are getting near! I can feel it!" yelled Jason from the stern of the incredible war ship, the Argo II, that Leo and the rest of the Hephestus cabin had work so very hard on.

"Really? You're sure?" I asked, rushing over to him. He and I had become good friends over the last few months. Despite the fact that I had been so frantic trying to find my boyfriend who had (of coarse) gone missing.

I longed for Percy. I missed how he would put his arms around my shoulders, how his breath, hair, and clothes always smelled so strongly of the sea that it was intoxicating. I wanted to hear him make stupid comments and ask stupid questions that I almost always knew the answer to.

For months I have waited to be in his arms, to look into those gorgeous green eyes, and for him to say, like he did every time I answered his questions or figured something out that he never could see, or called him "Seaweed Brain"… I wanted him to again say "you are such a wise girl, wise girl" which would be followed by a kiss and an exchange of "I love you's". Now that time was almost here. We where almost at the Roman camp where Percy had been for the last eight months… I just hoped he remembered me.

"Hey, um Annabeth… are you all right?" Asked Piper who had joined us. I realized she had been talking to me but I hadn't heard what she said.

"hm? Oh, yea I'm fine. Just thinking. What where you saying?"

"We where just talking about how we'll have to disembark with our weapons down and try to be as peaceful as possible, just in case." Jason replied. I agreed and we went to tell Leo who was steering. We were all bristling with excitement.

The fog was thick but not to bad. Good for cover. we talked about the roman camp. Piper and Leo asking Jason lots of questions, but I could tell that, after all they had been told about him the three just really wanted to meat Percy. And so did I.

Percy's POV

Urrrgggg! Octavian was seriously getting on my nerves!

Just because they where Greek and I was new and they (just Octavian really) didn't trust me, didn't mean they had to… and I was ranting again. But just because I swore on my life, Octavian had made a point to have me surrounded and closely watched, so that I couldn't, as he put it "run when things went wrong" he had emphasized the "when" which, in turn, made me mad. He wasn't even willing to give my friends a chance.

Tyson had pointed out the flying ship in the distance and every one had rushed out to the fields where we waited. I was so anxious to see Annabeth again that, had I not been surrounded, I might have started jumping.

Jason's P.O.V.:

We planed to land in the fields of Mars, but for unexplained reasons we headed into the Forum. I looked up at Leo who seemed to be having trouble steering.

"Hey, what are you doing? The fields are that way." I said pointing.

"Can't control the ship!" he strained, fighting with the wheel. "Feels godly, I think its Hera- or Juno cuz' where at the roman camp so it could be her."

"Yea probably" I grumbled, being a child of Zeus/Jupiter the queen of the gods hated me with a passion. Though it wasn't as bad as it had been before I'd saved her godly butt. "Just land over there in the grass, O.K.?

He looked at me with that goofy grin on his face and replied "sure thing 'commando'. Hey what do you think Percy will be like?" he whispered the last part so Annabeth and Piper, who where talking by the railing, wouldn't hear him. I had been wondering the same thing myself, to be honest.

"I'm not sure. But every body at camp liked him. Even Clarisse liked him, though she wouldn't show it. So he can't be bad… I just wish they could have gone into details about his adventures, you know? Not one person but Annabeth and Grover could have explained…" We had asked many times but neither of them would say anything. They'd always avoid the subject.

"I sent them one of the video-message-on-paper things to give them a heads-up, but…" he trailed off. I understood. It gave me a bit more confidence.

The ship landed and we where swarmed by the Roman legionary's almost immediately. I looked around for familiar faces. Lots of my friends standing there were staring up the ship. I knew what they where thinking. We had landed in the forum onboard a warship.

I scanned the crowed, as I was sure the others where doing as well, for him. I had seen the picture of him in Chiron's office at camp half-blood. There, he was standing beside Reyna and surrounded by the other Senators with Octavian standing behind them, keeping a close watch on Percy.

Piper's POV:

Annabeth spotted him first. She noticed first the fact that he was surround by people. People in…. bed sheets?

"Why are they surrounding him? I it protection? No, Percy doesn't need protection…. Are they watching him…?" Annabeth muttered to herself but just loud enough for me to hear. I knew she was really exited about seeing Percy again, but scared that he wouldn't remember her. From what she would tell us and what I gathered from the other campers I was sure that he would remember. In fact, many campers had had a very hard time believing that their hero was an amnesiac, or they believed it but didn't think it would affect his memory of her at all.

We disembarked with our weapons either hidden or put away, but ready to be pulled out easily if necessary. The Romans stood still. Waiting. Every one of them had their weapons out waiting for us to make the first move. Then they seemed to notice Jason.

The girl standing beside Percy came towards us. Percy Jackson himself started toward us also, never taking his eyes off Annabeth, but A boy with straw colored hair and pale skin, stopped him from going anywhere. They glared at each other, eyes filled with hatred.

"J-Jason?" a girl's voice croaked. I turned to her. She seemed powerful and smart and very pretty. She was staring at Jason like he was from another planet. He stared back with the same expression. Both seemed overjoyed. Happy to just be staring at each other.

"Reyna? I haven't seen you in…."

"Eight month's. You went missing eight months ago! Jason Grace, were have you been!" her voice was carefully controlled but I could tell she was mad. Jason flinched. I stared at them. Clearing my throat I brought the two out of there thoughts. They both stared at me like I had grown two heads.

"Hi, I'm Piper, Piper . This is Leo Valdez (I pointed to him, then put my hand on Annabeth's shoulder. She was still staring fixedly on Percy) this is Annabeth Chase…. and I assume you already know Jason." I finished still watching Reyna wearily.

"Yea, don't worry we come in piece!" Leo announced with that stupid grin on her face. Reyna raised an eyebrow at him before studying us closely. It reminded me of when we first got to camp half blood and all the campers looked at us that same way. Her eyes paused on Annabeth who wasn't paying her any attention.

"Excuse me? Why are you staring at Jackson? He may be a son of Neptune and relatively new here but we can't have you gawking at him." Her voice sounded accusing as she questioned the blonde haired, gray-eyed girl in front of her. Still she got no reply.

"Percy…." She breathed. Taking a step forward only to be blocked by the other Romans.

"So you do know him? How? Since when?"

Jason sent her a warning glance and whispered something into her ear. She seemed annoyed but sighed. "I know, but it's still strange. Also now that he's praetor… its going to be difficult as Octavian is still trying to turn every one against him. But… now that you're here and Percy was telling the truth…" She smirked and turned to the Romans, "Welcome back you're former praetor Jason Grace! And to his new friends! Piper , Leo Valdez, and Annabeth Chase!"

A large amount of cheering followed this statement. We all new it was mostly for Jason. We didn't care. All we really wanted was to meet this hero we heard so much about. We wanted to meet Perseus Jackson.

**And that, my friends was the first chapter! It may take a few days to complete the next chapter but I will get it up as soon as i can. All i can ask is that you, _please_, comment. Love it? Hate it? is it to boring? Has it already been done so many times that it's repetitive?**

**I would love to know what you think!**


	2. Introductions

_**Hey every body! Sorry for the late updates! I apologize for Leo's POV I lent my lost hero book to a friend, and couldn't check how Riordan wrote him.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, all rights go to Riordan.**_

Reyna's P.O.V.:

After I sent the other campers to their work we made our way back to the Senate House. Jason explained our way of running the camp to the Greeks. _The Greeks_. I was still trying to get used to the fact that they were here, in _our_ camp, and that my fellow preator was one of them. They seemed nice enough, though. That girl, Piper, seemed pretty close to Jason. Leo did too, but more like in a "best friends" kind of way. Actually, when I thought about it, maybe it was better that way. If Jason was happy, it would be fine with me. Leo was kind of weird, and I hadn't expected that Jason would get along with someone so… goofy. But, on the other hand, Jason had always been good with people.

Then there was Annabeth. I remembered Annabeth from the time she and Percy destroyed the paradise island I had lived in. I'd hated them for that, but after meeting Percy and hearing his side of the story, I understood why they did what they did. I also knew that setting loose the pirates was the only way for them to escape Circe. I promised myself not to hold a grudge against her. She hadn't known the consequences her actions would have.

But still, I was a bit wary if the Greeks. If _any_ of them were as powerful as Percy, we would be in trouble. Still, I wasn't too worried. None of them radiated power the way Percy did, and for that we were all grateful.

I realized my thoughts had strayed to Percy again. For the past week, he had been the main topic of camp Jupiter. Wherever you went, people were talking about him, and he had been here for only less than a week! It had to be a record. We all trusted him and looked up to him, and none of us really knew why. He was a Greek.

_But why should that matter?_ He _cared_ about us and went on a _quest_ for us. And not just because he _had _to, but because he _wanted_ to. He may not have had his memories but he was still concerned for a camp that wasn't even his. He was powerful, fierce, and determined. But he was also brave, trusting, forgiving, loyal, and fair. He did ask a lot of silly questions like _"you have a feast for tuna?"_ but he could be smart and observant when he wanted to be.

I glanced at Jason. He was looking at Piper, who was watching Annabeth, whose intense grey eyes were on the very person I had just been thinking about. I looked and saw he was still arguing with Octavian, but he kept glancing at Annabeth as though wishing he could get to her. This did not go unnoticed by Frank or Hazel. They shook their heads and walked over to Percy, taking his arms and "dragging" him away from Octavian. (Strangely, he didn't seem to be too disappointed.)They walked over to us, pretending not to notice Octavian's glare.

Leo's P.O.V.

"Annabeth!" Percy sounded elated. The two of them embraced and looked as though nothing in the world could have made them happier. Eventually they remembered that they where not alone, but not before I cleared my throat. They looked up from each others eyes and at us. "Oh, right! Annabeth, this is Hazel, Frank, and I guess you already met Reyna… He continued introducing some of the other Romans. After he finished Annabeth introduced us.

"Percy, this is Jason, Leo, and Piper." He studied us, sizing us up like all halfbloods do, but with a kind of friendliness in his eyes that gave me a hint to why everyone at camp likes him so much.

Annabeth rambled on about how we where found and who we were. She was telling him more about Piper when he looked at her and said, with his voice full of amusement, "You know, she reminds me of Rachel." then turning back to Annabeth, "doesn't she remind you of Rachel?"

She looked thoughtfully at Piper, "Well, now that you mention it… You are a bit like Rachel, just, you know, without the oracle and all. And with brown hair instead of red."

At the meditate building, (or whatever you call it,) we didn't really do anything but _more_ introductions and story swapping. I stood up and did my bit on the boat, and getting to, what was now, Greece _and_ Rome. Other than that and sharing my part of our adventure, I just zoned out. It's going to be Soooooooo boring until we leave. Though I had to admit that the Roman camp was very nice.

_**That's all for now, again, sorry about Leo's POV. I should get them reading in either the next chapter (chp. 3), or the one after. I must admit, that this chapter didn't turn out at all how I wanted it to, but I still hope you liked it.**_

_**I realize that this story type is long over done. I would like to thank the four who have commented so far. Sibuna-daughter-of-artimis; Cats r the all time best; ThatHotAndSexyDemigoddess; Meruyan, and kingdomhearts4evar. I hope that this chapter didn't ruin this story for anyone, and that you continue reading. Preferably commenting and reviewing, because, as of right now I don't actually know if any more than the five awesome people listed are reading. Please share what you think. I would love to hear it!**_

_**I would like to thank Meruyan for being an amazing beta for me so this chapter is better then what it was!**_

_**To kingdomhearts4evar: the people reading the books are; Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Leo, Piper, Hazel, and Frank. But, I am thinking of adding Reyna, Chiron, Grover, the Stoll twins…etc. through Iris message. What do you think?**_

_**Now, there reunion was in Leo's POV so it wasn't that spectacular, and the ending was rushed. I know this. I also would like to say that I write faster with feedback, so PLEASE review! Other wise, I will post at my own pace.**_

_**Another reason this took so long was I had trouble finding how to make this "chapter two." Of my story.**_

_**If you want more detail on the ending then I will rewrite this part in a different point of view in the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this poor chapter. Until next…!**_


End file.
